High School Romance
by dbzgtfan2004
Summary: Ultimate Crossover. Go through the life of High School in Tokyo. Taiora, Rukato, Takumi, LanMaylu, HamtaroBijou, LauraTravis, SakuraSyaoran, YugiAnzu and InuyashaKagome


High School Romance  
By Michael Bulaich  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon 01, 03, 04; Pokemon, Inuyasha, Megaman NT Warriors, Yu-Gi-Oh, Card Captor Sakura, Hamtaro and "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith so don't sue me.  
  
This story is a Taiora, Rukato, Takumi, Ash/Misty, Inuyasha/Kagome, Lan/Maylu, Megaman/Roll, Yugi/Anzu, Sakura/Syaoran, Laura/Travis and Hamtaro/Bijou.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after all the anime series' are done. No more evil enemies to defeat. The only thing they have to face against is high school and dates. The Ham-Hams are human and have parents and their owners are cousins. Anything that has happened in the TV shows has happened in real life like for example Ash has all 351 Pokemon and is the Pokemon master, 01 and 03 have their Digimon, Yugi has the Egyptian God Cards and is still King of Games, Sakura is the Sakura Card Master, All of the Jewel Shards have been collected, Dr. Whiley and his cronies have been completely defeated. Nobody has confessed their love for each other because their afraid that the one they love loves someone else. On with the story.  
  
It was a beautiful Friday morning in Tokyo. Soon it will be the weekend. It's another day at Tokyo Public High School. We make our way to a white house where Hamtaro lives.  
  
"Hamtaro, honey time to get up." Hamtaro's mom says.  
  
"Okay." Hamtaro says.  
  
Hamtaro is an 18 year old boy with orange hair and black hair. He puts on an orange T-shirt, blue jeans and a sunflower seed necklace.  
  
Today's the day I have a talk with Boss on the bus on our relationship with Bijou. Hamtaro thought as he admired himself in the mirror.  
  
"Good Morning Mom, Dad, Hamtari my little sister." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
"Good Morning honey." H's Mom Greeted.  
  
"Good Morning son." H's Dad Greeted.  
  
"Good Morning big bro." Hamtari Greeted.  
  
"Today's the day I ask Bijou to Prom." Hamtaro announced.  
  
"But isn't Boss going to ask her?" H's Dad said.  
  
"I'm going to talk to him on the bus." He said, "That was a good breakfast Mom. I'll see you guys later bye."  
  
With that said he gathered his school stuff and walked towards the bus stop. When he got there most of the guys were there.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro." Oxnard greeted.  
  
"Hey Oxy." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro." The rest of the guys said.  
  
"Hey guys." He said  
  
"Hey Boss when we get on the bus can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure." He said.  
  
"We all want to talk to each individual person when we get on the bus." They all said.  
  
After that all the girls showed up.  
  
"Bonjour Hamtaro." Bijou greeted.  
  
"Bonjour Bijou." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
Bijou has white shoulder length hair tied into two pig tails with her blue ribbons, Blue eyes, and a white tank top with blue sparkling letters that spells out "Angel" with white wings, a golden halo sitting on a cloud, white skirt and white shoes. She also wears blue clothes too.  
  
She's so beautiful and cute today. She makes me blush. Wait a second. Boss is usually all over her and is usually angry at me for looking at her. I'm going to have a word with him. Hamtaro thought.  
  
After that the bus came. Everyone got on. Since there were a lot of people in their group, they get their own bus.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Boss asked.  
  
"Bijou." He said, "It seems I've fallen for her but I'm afraid you'll kill me."  
  
"Oh you got nothing to worry about. I've fallen for someone else so go ahead and ask her to Prom. But if anything bad happens to her you'll have to face my wrath." He said.  
  
"Thanks Boss. You're the best friend a Ham can ever have." He said.  
  
Everybody else got the same answer. And they're happy to hear that. After that they got to school to get ready for classes.  
  
After Hamtaro got ready he made his way to Bijou's locker. Somebody was there to ask her but she rejected and he kept on asking her and asking her. But she held on strong. Enough was enough.  
  
"Hey, leave her alone. Can't you take a hint? No means no. So buzz off." Hamtaro yelled  
  
"What are you going to do about it squirt?" He said  
  
"He said for you to buzz off. Leave or you'll end up with a bruised face." Boss said.  
  
"B-B-Boss. I didn't see you there." He said  
  
"Leave my friends alone." Boss threatened.  
  
With that said he ran scared.  
  
"Thanks Boss. But I thought you liked me." Bijou said  
  
"Nope. I'm going to let Hamtaro have you." He said  
  
"Thank you Boss." Bijou said  
  
"Bijou, I have a confession to make with you. I love you with all my heart. Would you go to prom with me?" Hamtaro said.  
  
"I love you too and I'd love to go to prom with you." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
After the first half of classes it was lunch time. The boys are in one table and the girls are in another.  
  
"So I heard that you and Bijou hooked up with each other." Tai said.  
  
Tai still has his spiky brown hair and goggles, Blue T-shirt and tan cargo pants. He still has Agumon but he's at home with Gatomon and his parents.  
  
"Yep. I heard you hooked up with Sora." He said  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I finally got Rika to go with me to prom. She was a tough nut to crack." Takato said.  
  
Takato still has his spiky brown hair and goggles, Red T-shirt and blue jeans. He still has Guilmon but he's at home with Takato's parents.  
  
"That's great. I got Izumi to go out with me." Takuya said.  
  
Takuya still has his spiky brown hair and goggles, Yellow T-shirt and brown cargo pants. His Agnimon, BurningGreymon and KaiserGreymon Spirits have been put to rest in the Digital World.  
  
"I got Maylu to go with me to prom." Lan said.  
  
He still has his famous hairstyle except for his bandana, Black T-shirt and blue jeans. He still has Megaman and he's in love with Maylu's Netnavi Roll.  
  
"Misty's the gal for me to go to the prom and she is." Ash says.  
  
He still has his hairstyle except for his cap, Green T-shirt and black shorts. He still has Pikachu but he's at home with his mom and Mimey her Mr. Mime.  
  
"Kagome's coming with me to prom thanks to my older brother." Inuyasha said.  
  
He still has his silver hair. He can turn into his demon form whenever he wants to. Red T-shirt, Red pants and red shoes.  
  
"Anything for my little brother and his girlfriend." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Anzu is going with me thanks to my yami." Yugi said.  
  
Yugi still has his spiky discolored hair and Millennium Puzzle, White T- shirt and blue shorts.  
  
"Anything for my aibou and his girlfriend," Yami said in their heads.  
  
"Laura is going with me to prom." Travis says  
  
"And Sakura's going with me thanks to Eriol and his camera-happy girlfriend. She can be annoying at times but she can be creative with Sakura's clothes. Sometimes she gets a little too carried away with that too." Syaoran says  
  
"Hey guys look at that." Hamtaro said pointing to the bulletin board.  
  
There is a poster that says: "Free Couple Day at Tokyo Amusement Park on Saturday. All Couples get in free."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Ash says, "Let's ask the girls."  
  
They walk over to the table. All the girls especially Rika and Misty have their shoulder length hair down. Bijou has pigtails but most of her hair is down.  
  
"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Did you guys notice the poster on the bulletin board for the amusement park?" Hamtaro said, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go tomorrow."  
  
"What do you think girls? Shall we go?" Bijou asked.  
  
"Sure." They all said.  
  
"Great. We'll meet each other near the entrance at 10:00 A.M." Hamtaro said.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Hamtaro drove up to Bijou's house. He went up to the door and knocked. Bijou's Mom and Dad answered.  
  
"Bonjour Hamtaro." B's Mom and Dad greeted.  
  
"Bonjour Mr. and Mrs. Bijou." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
"I heard you finally confessed your love to our daughter." B's Dad said.  
  
"Yep that's right." He said smiling  
  
"We thank you for that. She's been in love with you since the day she met you." He said.  
  
"I didn't know that. I sort of had the same feelings she had when I first met her. But I was afraid Boss was going to kill me. But thanks to him I finally have the girl of my dreams." Hamtaro said blushing.  
  
"You look handsome today." B's Mom complimented.  
  
"Thanks." He said  
  
Hamtaro has a white T-shirt under an Orange button shirt and tan cargo pants.  
  
"Bijou honey Hamtaro's here." B's Mom said.  
  
"Okay Mom." Bijou yelled.  
  
Bijou emerged in front of the stairs. Hamtaro gasped at the site he saw. He picked up his cell phone and pretended to dial and said:  
  
"Hello heaven? I'd like to report a missing angel. Did you lose one?"  
  
Bijou giggled at him.  
  
"So how do I look?" She said.  
  
She is wearing a baby blue T-shirt with sparkling stars all around, a skirt with the same color and design, sparkling blue ribbons tied in her hair, no pigtails since she decided she might look better without them, blue eyeliner, sparkling lip gloss, blue diamond earrings and blue jelly shoes. She looked absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Oh my you looked like me on my first date with your dad." B's Mom said.  
  
"Thanks mom." She blushed.  
  
"So shall we go milady?" Hamtaro said.  
  
"Qui." She said.  
  
"Have a good time you two." They said.  
  
And so they were off to the amusement park in Hamtaro's 2004 Convertible.  
  
"Nice car. Where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"I got it from my parents on my 18th birthday." He answered.  
  
As soon as they got to the park, they parked the car and waited for their friends. The first to arrive is Ash and Misty. Ash is wearing a Black T- shirt under a blue button shirt and blue jeans. He didn't have his hat on because Misty said he looked cuter without it. Misty is wearing an aqua blue T-shirt with a picture of her in her mermaid costume from "The Misty Mermaid" episode, blue bellbottoms, aqua blue eyeliner, red lipstick, Cascade Badge shaped earrings and sea blue platform shoes. She also has her hair down.  
  
"Hey Ash, looking sharp." Hamtaro said,  
  
"Thanks. I'd say the same to you." He said  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Misty, you look beautiful today." Bijou said.  
  
"Thanks. I'd say the same to you." She said.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
The next to arrive are Hamtaro and Bijou's fellow Ham Hams. Stan is with Pashmina, Cappy is with Penelope, (Penelope can talk now) Maxwell is with Sandy, Oxnard is with Pepper (Pepper lives in the neighborhood now) and Boss, Dexter, Howdy and Panda are with girls they met at school.  
  
"Hey guys." Hamtaro yelled.  
  
"Hey Hamtaro." They all yelled.  
  
After the Ham Hams arrived, Takato and Rika arrived. Takato is wearing a Red T-shirt with a black biohazard symbol, Guilmon's symbol and black pants. Rika is wearing a spaghetti strap tank top version of her broken heart T-shirt during her Tamer days except it's a full heart, black bellbottoms, purple eyeliner, pink lipstick, yin yang symbol earrings and black shoes. She also has her hair down.  
  
"Hi guys." Takato greeted.  
  
"Hi Takato, Rika." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
Tai and Sora showed up. Tai is wearing a Blue T-shirt with an orange sun symbol, the Crest of Courage symbol; personally designed from his parents and blue jeans. Sora is wearing a Pink T-shirt with a red heart symbol, the Crest of Love symbol; personally designed from her mom, red skirt, blue eyeliner, ruby red lipstick, heart shaped earrings and red shoes. She also has her hair down with the hairclip Tai gave to her in the 2nd movie.  
  
"Hey Tai glad you can make it." Takato said.  
  
Next Takuya and Izumi showed up. Takuya is wearing a Black T-shirt with fire all around it and brown cargo pants. Izumi is wearing a purple tank top, purple skirt, purple eyeliner, purple lipstick, purple diamond earrings and purple platform shoes. She also has her hair down.  
  
"Takuya, my man, how are you doing." Takato said.  
  
"Good." He said.  
  
Laura and Travis showed up. Travis is wearing a Green T-shirt under a blue button shirt and tan cargo shorts. Laura is wearing a baby blue T-shirt with a picture of a hamster, white bellbottoms, sparkling eyeliner, sparkling lipstick, red diamond earrings and white shoes.  
  
"Hi Laura." Hamtaro greeted.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro." She greeted.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran showed up with Tomoyo and Eriol. Syaoran is wearing a Green T-shirt and black cargo shorts. Sakura is wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a cherry blossom tree and cherry blossoms blowing in the wind, pink skirt, pink eyeliner, pink lipstick, cherry blossom shaped earrings and pink shoes. She has her hair down.  
  
"Hi Syaoran." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Hi Hamtaro." He said.  
  
Lan and Maylu showed up. Lan is wearing a Blue T-shirt with a picture of Megaman and blue jeans. Maylu is wearing a Yellow tank top with sunflowers all around, yellow bellbottoms, light blue eyeliner, blue lipstick, sapphire diamond earrings and blue shoes. She has her hair down.  
  
Yugi and Anzu show up. Yugi is wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of Slifer the Sky Dragon and blue jeans. Anzu is wearing a pink T-shirt with a picture of the Dark Magician Girl, purple skirt, magenta eyeliner, maroon lipstick, yellow earrings and yellow platform shoes. She has her hair down.  
  
The last ones to arrive are Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is wearing a Red T-shirt and blue jeans. Kagome is wearing an Aqua Green spaghetti strap tank top with a red heart, pea green skirt, green eyeliner, green lipstick, green earrings and green platform shoes.  
  
"Now that everybody is here. LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Hamtaro yelled.  
  
They went inside and they decided to play some games. The friends of the couples went one way while the couples went to the game area.  
  
"Ooh, look girls stuffed animals. Can you win one for us guys? Please?" Bijou pleaded.  
  
"Sure." Hamtaro said.  
  
Each one of the boys took a chance at ring toss and they won.  
  
"Good shot guys. So which one do you want ladies?" The Game Man asked.  
  
"I want that white angel cat please." Bijou said.  
  
"I want that pink love bird please." Sora said.  
  
"I want that Viximon doll please." Rika said. (Viximon is the rookie form of Renamon)  
  
"I want that butterfly please." Izumi said.  
  
"I want that pink angel bear please." Sakura said.  
  
I want that pink bunny please." Laura said.  
  
"I want that Dark Magician Girl doll please." Anzu said.  
  
"I want that turtle doll please." Maylu said.  
  
"I want that Goldeen doll please." Misty said.  
  
"I want that Kirara doll please." Kagome said. (Kirara is the spirit cat in Inuyasha)  
  
"Since you guys put all the rings on the bottles you can pick out any doll." He said.  
  
"I'll take that red devil cat please." Hamtaro said.  
  
"I'll take that yellow dinosaur doll please." Tai said.  
  
"I'll take that Gigimon doll please." Takato said. (Gigimon is the rookie form of Guilmon)  
  
"I'll take that dragon doll please." Takuya said.  
  
"I'll take that green devil bear please." Syaoran said.  
  
"I'll take that green bunny please." Travis said.  
  
"I'll take that Slifer the Sky Dragon doll please." Yugi said.  
  
"I'll take that alligator doll please." Lan said.  
  
"I'll take that Groudon doll please." Ash said.  
  
"I'll take that Shippo doll please." Inuyasha said. (Shippo is the little Kitsune spirit in Inuyasha)  
  
"Good choices. I knew you guys were getting the opposite of your girlfriends." He said.  
  
After that they went to the arcade to play a whole bunch of games especially Dance Dance Revolution. Everybody had a chance and they each won against their opponent. A crowd gathered around to witness the contests. They enjoyed it. After that they went on all kinds of rides until it was time to go.  
  
"I heard it was supposed to rain tomorrow. Why don't we go shopping at the mall to get ready for prom?" Hamtaro said.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Bijou said.  
  
Everybody left to go home and sleep.  
  
The next day  
  
It was a gloomy Sunday morning.  
  
"So what are you doing today Bijou?" B's Mom asked.  
  
"The gang and I are going to the mall to search for prom dresses." She answered, "Speaking of that I have to get ready."  
  
She finished breakfast, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, tied her ribbons in her hair, got dressed, grabbed her purse and went in the closet to grab her baby blue raincoat and put it on. She waited until she heard honking. She put up her hood and said, "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. See you later."  
  
"Have a good time." B's Mom and Dad said.  
  
She went to Hamtaro's car and they drove to the mall. As soon as they got there everybody else was waiting for them.  
  
"Everybody ready to shop?" Hamtaro said  
  
"YES." They yelled.  
  
"Then let's go." He said.  
  
"So, where do you want to go Bijou?" Izumi asked.  
  
Izumi is wearing a purple raincoat. Sora is wearing a red raincoat. Rika is wearing a yellow raincoat. Laura is wearing a transparent blue raincoat. Sakura is wearing a pale pink raincoat. Tomoyo is wearing a lavender raincoat. Kagome is wearing a pea green raincoat. Pashmina is wearing a transparent yellow raincoat. Penelope is wearing a clear raincoat. Sandy is wearing a pink raincoat. Maylu is wearing a pale purple raincoat. Misty is wearing a sea blue raincoat. Pepper is wearing a red and yellow striped checker raincoat. Anzu is wearing a ruby red raincoat.  
  
"We're going to my grandmother's dress shop. It's the most popular dress store in the mall and world." Bijou answered.  
  
They went inside and they saw the most beautiful dresses they've ever seen. Then an elderly woman emerged from the back.  
  
"Bonjour Bijou." She said.  
  
"Bonjour Grandma." Bijou greeted.  
  
"So what does my granddaughter have the pleasure of this fine visit." She asked  
  
"We're looking for the finest prom dresses you have." She said.  
  
"Oh you want this month's specials." She said.  
  
She pointed to the window display in front of the shop. Boy was she right. There were a bunch of dresses that were spaghetti strap, sparkles all over and they're all in different colors. All of them have silk material.  
  
"Were these the ones you were looking for? These just came in today fresh from the market. These are the latest design from Paris." B's Grandma said.  
  
"These are perfect." Bijou declared.  
  
"Try them on and see." She said.  
  
They took the dresses and went into the dressing rooms. One by one they emerged with the dresses fitting perfectly showing every curve on their bodies. Bijou is wearing a white dress. Sora is wearing a red dress. Rika is wearing a yellow dress Izumi is wearing a purple dress. Misty is wearing a sea blue dress. Laura is wearing a baby blue dress. Anzu is wearing a sky blue dress. Sakura is wearing a pale pink dress. Maylu is wearing a pink dress. Kagome is wearing a blue dress.  
  
"Magnifique." B's Grandmother said.  
  
"Kawaii." Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Beautiful." Pashmina said.  
  
"Pretty." Penelope said.  
  
"Boy howdy their gorgeous." Pepper said.  
  
"How much do these dresses cost grandma?" Bijou wonders.  
  
"The regular price is $1,000 but for you and your friends ½ price which is $500." She said, "We're having a prom sale which won't happen till next week."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bijou said.  
  
"I'm positive. Besides I'm making so much money on this business I can't fire myself from this job." She said.  
  
"Oh thank you very much grandma." Bijou said hugging.  
  
They went and changed out of their dresses and paid for them.  
  
"See you at the graduation." Bijou said.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.  
  
They left and got shoes and everything else they need.  
  
Meanwhile with the boys.  
  
"Since we're done looking for suits, why don't we go to the jewelry store to get a few things for the girls and also get something for our proposals during the graduation party." Hamtaro said.  
  
They went towards the jewelry store.  
  
"Hello, how may I help you boys?' The store clerk said.  
  
"We want specially made necklaces, bracelets and engagement rings." Tai said.  
  
"Ah very good." He said.  
  
"We'll take the necklaces and bracelets when they're ready, but keep the rings on reserve. We need them before graduation." Ash said.  
  
"We'll have the necklaces and bracelets ready after lunch okay?" He said.  
  
"One more thing." Inuyasha said as he showed the clerk the Sacred Jewel, "Make this into a necklace for me please?"  
  
"Sure thing." He said.  
  
After the boys met up with the girls for lunch, they told them they had one more thing to do before they left.  
  
"How much is this going to cost us?" Lan asked.  
  
"It would usually cost you about $1,000 but since it's for prom it will cost you $500." He said.  
  
"Sounds like a reasonable price to me." Takuya said.  
  
They paid and put their stuff within their other stuff. They met up with the girls and left to go home.  
  
Night of the Prom  
  
Hamtaro drove towards Bijou's house in a nice crisp black suit. On the other seat are two jewelry boxes and a corsage.  
  
He stops and walks towards the door with stuff in hand. He rings the doorbell and Bijou's parents answered.  
  
"Hello Hamtaro, you look especially handsome tonight." B's Mom said.  
  
"Thanks." He blushed.  
  
"Bijou, your date is here." B's Dad yelled.  
  
A soft "Coming" was heard from Bijou. All of a sudden they heard clacking on the hardwood floor upstairs from high heeled shoes. Bijou emerged in front of the stairs. White dress hugging her body, white hair down, blue sparkling ribbons tied in her hair, blue sparkling eyeliner, red lipstick on her lips, white high heeled shoes on her feet and blue earrings on her ears. She looks like a goddess.  
  
Bijou's father picked up the phone, pretended to dial and said "Hello Zeus? By any chance did you lose a goddess because I have the goddess of beauty in my house."  
  
"Oh dad." Bijou blushed.  
  
Hamtaro got a good look at her and thought Is that Bijou? Wow she looks really beautiful in that dress.  
  
"As the French said when they're surprised, "Ooh La La"." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Thanks Hamtaro." Bijou blushed harder.  
  
"Here's your corsage and I also got some things for you." Hamtaro said as he showed her the two boxes. He opened the long one that revealed a sunflower seed shaped diamond with a gold chain.  
  
"Hamtaro, it's beautiful." She said as she removed her hair so Hamtaro can put it around her neck. After he put it on she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Also he gave her a special bracelet with her favorite things like the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France and other things.  
  
"Okay you two lovebirds. Get together so we can take some pictures." B's Dad said.  
  
After that it was time to leave.  
  
"You two have a good time." B's Mom said.  
  
"We will." She said.  
  
They left towards the school. Everybody was waiting. The boys were wearing different colored suits and the girls are wearing their dresses. The girls are also wearing the necklaces and bracelets their boyfriends bought. They were very pleased especially Kagome since she's wearing the Sacred Jewel.  
  
"Hey guys looking sharp." Hamtaro said to the boys.  
  
"Looking sharp yourself." Boss said.  
  
"You all look gorgeous this evening." Bijou said.  
  
"You look gorgeous yourself." Pashmina said.  
  
"Let's all go inside and have a good time." Hamtaro yelled.  
  
They all went inside to see a wonderful sight. The whole gym has been decorated to look like Paris from the Eiffel Tower to the Arch de Triumph. They all danced and ate dinner until it was time to announce the winner or winners of prom king and queen.  
  
The principal came up on the stage and everybody quieted down. "I have an announcement to make. The winner I'm sorry winners of the 2004 Tokyo High School Prom Kings and Queens are: Tai and Sora, Takato and Rika, Takuya and Izumi, Ash and Misty, Sakura and Syaoran, Inuyasha and Kagome, Lan and Maylu, Laura and Travis, Hamtaro and Bijou and Yugi and Anzu." Everybody cheered real loud as they all went up to have their crowns and sashes put on and the girls got a bouquet of roses. After that they danced until it was time to go home. After that they enjoyed the rest of the year until graduation day.  
  
Graduation Day  
  
Everybody was gathered in the gym. Guys were wearing suits without the jackets and the girls were wearing dresses. They were all dressed up in their blue caps and gowns ready to get their diplomas. There was also supposed to be a speech from the highest ranking student in their class and Hamtaro was it. They all lined up to go.  
  
"Good luck on your speech." Bijou said  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
Everybody's parents were there and the Netnavies watched the graduation through their P.E.T.S systems. "Pomp and Circumstances" was playing and the students came in until everybody was placed in their right seats and they sat down while their dean and principal talked and they all got their diplomas and after that it was Hamtaro's turn to do his speech. Everybody in the graduate's section cheered for him.  
  
"Fellow students and teachers it is time to move on from high school to college and from being teenagers to be adults and get married and have kids. During the years in high school we were a little scared since everybody there was bigger than us. We all took it head on and we succeeded. We all have our girlfriends and other people who loved us found somebody else to love. We all had our adventures in the past but it is time to take the bull by the horns and make food, clothing and furniture out of it. We will have the best summer of our lives and we will enjoy it to the fullest. Tokyo High was the best and Tokyo U will probably be better and harder but better. So let's get out of here and enjoy the rest of the day. Peace out. I'm out of here"  
  
Everybody cheered loudly. "Seniors of Tokyo High I now dub you all officially graduated. All the students cheered and threw their hats in the air. Everybody left and our couples went to Tomoyo's Mansion to celebrate their graduation. All the boys wanted to talk to the girl's parents privately. They all told the parents that they wanted to take their daughter's hands in marriage. They all improve except Sakura's brother who needed some enthusiasm and he agreed.  
  
"Excuse me but we have an announcement to make. You girls have been in our lives for many years and ever since the last year we've loved you since we laid our eyes on you. We want to take our love even further." Hamtaro said.  
  
They each got on one knee and pulled the ring boxes out of their pockets and said in unison, "Will you marry me?"  
  
The girls had tears in their eyes and they said in unison, "Yes. Yes I will marry you."  
  
They each put the rings on their fingers and they kissed. Everybody cheered and they enjoyed the rest of their party and waited for three years until they got married  
  
Three Years Later  
  
Everybody is 21 and their wedding takes place in the main park of Tokyo. All the boys were waiting for their soon-to-be wives up front. They're wearing their favorite color suits to match their bride's favorite color wedding dresses. Soon the Wedding March was playing and the little girls of their older siblings were tossing flowers and the bride's maids came along and the little boys had the rings on pillows. Soon the brides came along with their fathers until they let their daughter's arms go to their husbands.  
  
"We are gathered here today to have these men and woman in holy matrimony. If there is anybody who doesn't want these people together speak now or forever hold your peace." The Preacher said. Complete silence.  
  
"Do you men take these women to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you women take these men to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
They each put the rings on their fingers.  
  
"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you men and wives. You may kiss the brides."  
  
And they do and they went off to the reception.  
  
As soon as the others showed up the men wanted to make an announcement.  
  
"I wanted to say thank you for all of you coming. Now I want all the dads to dance with their daughters while we sing a song that we each will sing a lyric and all sing the main parts. Enjoy." Hamtaro said.  
  
Hamtaro: I can stay awake just to hear you breathing.  
  
Tai: Watch you smile while you are sleeping.  
  
Takato: While you're far away and dreaming.  
  
Takuya: I could spend my life in this sweet surrender.  
  
Syaoran: I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
  
Travis: Every moment spent with you  
  
All: Is a moment I treasure.  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes.  
  
Lan: I don't wanna fall asleep.  
  
'Cause I miss you, baby.  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you.  
  
Inuyasha: The sweetest dream would never do.  
  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Ash: Lying close to you.  
  
All: Feeling your heart beating.  
  
Hamtaro: And I'm wondering what you're dreaming.  
  
All: Wondering if it's me you're seeing.  
  
Tai: Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together.  
  
And I just wanna stay with you.  
  
In this moment forever, forever and ever.  
  
All; I don't wanna close my eyes.  
  
Takato: I don't wanna fall asleep.  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you.  
  
Takuya: The sweetest dream would never do.  
  
I'd still miss you, baby.  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile.

Hamtaro: I don't wanna miss one kiss.  
  
Syaoran: I just wanna be with you.  
  
Right here with you, just like this.  
  
All: I just wanna hold you close.  
  
Travis: Feel your heart so close to mine.  
  
All: And just spend this moment for all the rest time.  
  
Lan: Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!  
  
All: Don't wanna close my eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: Don't wanna fall asleep.  
  
'Cause I'd miss you baby.  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
'Cause even when I dream of you.  
  
Ash: The sweetest dream would never do.  
  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby.  
  
All: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Hamtaro: I don't wanna close my eyes.  
  
Tai: I don't wanna fall asleep.  
  
Takato: 'Cause I'd still miss you, baby.  
  
Takuya: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Travis: 'Cause even when I dream of you.  
  
Lan: The sweetest dream would never do.  
  
Inuyasha: I'd still miss you, baby.  
  
Syaoran: And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Ash: Don't wanna close my eyes.  
  
Hamtaro: Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
  
I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
Everybody cheered and clapped and they enjoyed the rest of the party and the rest of their lives.  
  
THE END


End file.
